futurs strings
by Raphaella-Ludovic Raphael-Donovan Louane-Alisa
Summary: Faturn string Hermione découvre accidentellement un coffre fermé de la taille de sa paume, dans le bureau de Fitch, pendant une détention. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sent attiré, par cet objet. Son obsession pour cette boite, la pousse à la voler.
1. résumé

Faturn string

Hermione découvre accidentellement un coffre fermé de la taille de sa paume, dans le bureau de Fitch, pendant une détention. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sent attiré, par cet objet. Son obsession pour cette boite, la pousse à la voler.

Elle commence, à faire des recherches sur cette boite, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais comme elle ne trouve rien, la jeune sorcière comprend, quelle va devoir demander de laide à Draco. Il faut savoir, que depuis le début, dannée, ils se sont liés damitiés. Mais par contre personne ne le sait.

Ce qui est sur, pour les deux amis cest que cette boite est sombre. Mais ils nosent pas en parler de peur davoir des problème. Alors jusquau jour de lobtention de son diplôme, ces deux sorciers ne font plus en parler.

Quand ses parents partent en vacance à son retour de lécole de magie. Hermione se coupe et la boite, qui lui fait pensé à une poitrine, souvre avec son sang. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle voit dans son salon 5 hommes morts.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1:

Je trouve que les deux premiers chapitres qui parlent de la septième année est beaucoup trop long. Alors je vais faire un résumer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione reviennent quelques mois après la bataille finale reviennent à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année. Ce qui faut savoir, c'est qu'Harry sort avec Ginny ainsi que Ron avec Hermione. Mais ce dernier couple se dispute beaucoup, parce que Ron adore avoir avoir autant de personne autour de lui, parce qu'il est un héro, de guerre alors qu'elle n'aime pas cela.

C'est après l'une de ses disputes avec Ron qu'Hermione alla se refugier dans la salle sur demande, pour se calmer. Que la jeune sorcière voit Draco Malfoy qui est allongé, dans un divan et blesser. Même-ci elle n'a jamais été ami avec lui, depuis sa première année, elle a eu que des problèmes avec lui et les serpentards. Décide tout de même d'aller le voir et l'aider, s'il veut bien de son aide. Alors elle lui dit:

_Bonjour, Malfoy est ce que tout va bien?

_Comme-ci j'allais te le dire, Granger.

_Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, pour tes blessures.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi?

_Si je vais voir, l'infirmière, on va croire, que sait moi qui est cherché la bagarre aux deux Serdaigle.

_Pourquoi, tu penses cela?

_J'ai été un mangemort. Alors tu penses, qu'ils font me croire?

_Je peux te soigner.

Draco au début n'ose rien faire. Car il ne comprend pas comment Granger accepterai de lui venir en aide, après le mal, que sa famille et lui lui ont fais. Hermione lui dit, qu'elle peut passer outre le passé. Alors ce sorcier accepte. Après l'avoir soigner elle lui donne un faux gallion, pour que la prochaine fois, qu'il vient à être nouveau blesser, elle pourra lui venir en aide.

Pendant l'année, Hermione Granger dût venir en aide très souvent à Draco. Ils sont donc venus, à être ami. Mais ils cachent à tout le monde, leur amitié. C'est lui aussi, qui a fait, que la jeune sorcière ouvre les yeux, sur son soit disant amour pour Ron.

Au premier anniversaire, de la bataille final Draco et Hermione ont dût en détention, pour avoir bu, dans la salle de potion, cela parce que Severus Rogue leur manque. Pour Malfoy le professeur Rogue était son parrain et comme une figure paternel alors pour la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter c'était le meilleur professeur de potion qui était mal comprit. Mais la directrice McGonagall les a surprit et devait éffectuer à partir une détention à partir de 20 heures.

Lorsque Ron et Harry ont été mis au courant. Ronald, lui dit, qu'elle avait beaucoup changer et qu'il ne la reconnait pas. Mais Harry, lui trouve, qu'elle est plus heureuse. Mais lui aussi trouve, cela étrange, qu'elle est en retenue.

Ce qui faut savoir, que si Ron fait des crises de jalousie à Hermione alors qu'il est avec Lavende, c'est parce que plusieurs semaines avant, il lui a demandé, pourquoi elle rentre toujours quelques minutes avant le couffre feu. Elle lui avait dit, qu'elle avait un amant. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté cela à Draco. Celui-ci avait eu un fou rire monstre.

Pendant la détention Hermione voit, une boite, qui a un effet hypnotisant. Elle a l'impression, qu'elle l'appelle. Alors à la fin de la retenu, la jeune sorcière la vol. Puis pendant, plusieurs jours, ces deux sorciers ont fait des recherches sur cela mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Mais pour eux, une chose est sûr c'est que c'est sombre.

Draco lui dit, qu'il a l'aidé avec cette boite, après la remise des diplômes. Alors Hermione la cache et ne la sort plus jusqu'au retour chez elle à la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard.


	3. chapitre 2

Draco et Hermione, deux jours après la fin de leur 7eme années à Poudlard, sont entrain de manger, indien quand le jeune Malefoy se mit soudain à crier qu'il sait comment elle s'ouvre la boîte. Mais a cause de ce crit, la jeune sorcière la fit tombé et en essayant de la rattrapper, se coupe le doigt et c'est avec son sang que la boîte s'ouvrit. A cause de cela elle se retrouve au sol entrain de se tenir la poitrine.

Quand la douleur passe, elle se relève et voit que Draco est tout blanc et son regard est fixé vers la porte. Hermione se demande ce qui se passe? En voyant toute la nourriture par terre, dit:

_Ma mère va me tuer si le tapis est taché. (Hermione)

_Granger on s'en fous du tapis. On a 5 gros problème. (Draco)

Hermione mit du temps à se retourner car en voyant le visage de son ami comprend que ce doit être très grave. Alors elle fait appel à tout son courage pour se retourner et comprend mieux, pourquoi Malefoy a autant peur. Car dans sa cuisine se trouve 5 personnes qui sont mortes et qui étaient tous des mangemorts. Elle finit par dire en montrant la boîte :

_Repartez dans cette boîte (Hermione)

_Si nous ne voulons pas repartir dans la poitrine. (Inconnu)

_Vous savez ce que c'est cette chose ? (Hermione)

_Nous ne voulons pas repartir. Nous avons une nouvelle chance. (Inconnu 2)

_Je m'en fou de ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes morts depuis un moment et désolé mais le monde se porte mieux depuis vôtre mort. (Hermione)

_Hermione on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu as dans ta cuisine 5 mangemorts qui étaient mort depuis un moment plus au moins long. (Draco)


End file.
